SHL Wiki
SHL AWARDS The SHL is a virtual street hockey league. The award winners are in bold. *'Chairman of Four Award' Winners: Red Nukes (110 points) and Mountain Flyers (96 points) *'Kingship Award': Red Nukes (110 points) *'Majestic Trophy Nominess (League MVP)': Nick Phillips, Taoshi Kobasigawa, Nik Incideus *'Phillips Trophy Nominees (Best Professionalism)': *'Goliath Ironwall Trophy Nominees (Best Goalie)': Taoshi Kobasigawa, Evgeni Valitov, Eamon Thael *'Katana Trophy Nominees (Best Rookie)': *'Soundwave Trophy (Story of the Year)': Rak Tetsu, Lucius Kane, Wes Pickard *'Red Stick Trophy Winner (Most Points)': Nick Phillips (123 points) *'Iron Fist Trophy Nominees (Best Defenseman)': Thomas Bronec, Vince Benson, Sitter Akira *'Iron Puck Trophy Winner (Most Goals)': Nick Phillips (56 goals) *'Top Hat Trophy Winner (Most Hat Tricks)': *'Bardo Trophy Winner (Most Assists)': Nick Phillips (67 assists) *'Corona Trophy Nominees' (Best Two-Way Player): Robert Tatau, Roy Vallus, Jamie Chung *'Greene Trophy Nominees (Player of the Year)': *'Captain Victory Trophy Nominees (Most Honorable Captain)': Nik Incideus, Nick Phillips, Chen Shijin *'Canadian Leaf MVP Trophy Winner (Playoff MVP)': Taoshi Kobasigawa *'Royal Jersey MLP Trophy Winner (Playoff Highest Scoring)': Lucius Kane (34 points) *'Veiled Heart MOP Trophy Winner (Playoff Player of the Year)': Rak Tetsu *'SHL Cup Champion': Red Nukes in 6 Leaders These are the leaders for the 2018-2019 Season. (Updated every set, or 10 games) 'Playoffs' News *'Blades make offseason moves' Acquire Dirk Dutang from Team Daiku for DeMarcus Jones and 2020 pick, Roy Harper for Andres Baker, 2019 pick *'List of free agents' Rob Pluorde, Jesse Valwell, Algo Lon, Kevin Marcella, Howard Boyse, Nathan Connors, Sof Ortellu, Kurgan Patrice, Todd Valev *'"What. An. Offseason."' Free agents galore sign with multiple different teams; Jesse Valwell to the Flash and Rob Pluorde to Citadel highlight *'Royals bolster defense, hit cap roof' Acquire Marcella and Ortellu as free agent defenseman, who will project defend second line *'Crozac trades for picks, acquire Glenn' Acquire Taylor Glenn, two picks, for Davidson, Ward *'Koren bolsters offense' Acquire Boyse and Connors, Patrice and Valev signed with Crozac *'Algo Lon chooses to stay' Signs eight year deal worth 51 million with Scarlet *'Warlocks moving on' Waive three players, sign Varaski and Bryton brothers *'Brian Ellsberg, Sergei Tyuvin announce retirements' Ellsberg became champ last season with Nukes, former goalie for Warlocks; Tyuvin played twenty years in the SHL for Orange *'Amonte's comments on retirement, addition of Pluorde' Forward says next season will be last of career, excited to play with "veteran" Pluorde 'Quote of the Week' I know we have one game left. But I can't help but feel excited. This is the most wins we've had in the final since... 1995? - Taoshi Kobisagawa It is insane. I can't express how I feel right now. But we have one more game to win. - Sitter Akira So it is a best of three. May the best team win. - Lucius Kane Today's Games Here are today's games! For more, see the 2017-2018 Season! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse